


如何追求你最爱的小说作者

by Briersville



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, 沙苏露
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briersville/pseuds/Briersville
Summary: 迷弟画手露 × 小说作者苏，作家经纪人沙倾情助攻。
Relationships: Russia/USSR | Soviet Union (Hetalia), 露苏
Kudos: 5





	如何追求你最爱的小说作者

**Author's Note:**

> 设定：沙与露是亲兄弟，沙苏露巧合同姓。

“啊，伊利亚·布拉金斯基，”斯捷潘向后靠去深陷入柔软的天鹅绒沙发，金瞳空茫，望入虚空，“不如这样说：在他闯进我的办公室，把那捆将近半公斤重的稿子直接扔到我胸口上的时候，我就知道了——这个人什么都干得出来。”

“这也太棒了，”伊万的两手不禁握成了拳头，紫色的眼睛闪着崇敬的光辉，“他可真有气势！”

斯捷潘抓起沙发上的一只靠垫朝弟弟的脸扔去：“你有什么毛病？这件事的重点难道不是他用一个半公斤重的硬物袭击我吗！”

伊万稳稳接住了靠垫。“这说明他看人非常准。”他严肃道。

斯捷潘深深吸了一口气。他抬起右手食指指向抱着靠垫的伊万，厉声说：“伊万·彼得洛维奇·布拉金斯基！如果你仍不知悔改，坚持如此人身攻击我，今后就再也别想从我这里得到伊利亚的任何信息。是的，”他放下手，站起身来，矜持地整理着衣物下摆，“不仅如此，我还可能‘不小心’告诉伊利亚我弟弟有些令人羞于启齿的身体障碍，不得不求助泌尿科医生！”

“你怎么敢！”伊万也站了起来，手里仍抓着斯捷潘刚扔向他的靠垫，正如一位骑士手持盾牌，勇敢地面向邪恶的皇帝，“我不过是指出了你客观上的性格缺陷，你竟然要编造谣言污蔑我的名誉——还有比这更能体现你性格恶劣、毫无廉耻的证据吗！”

这两位兄弟伫立在沙发边对峙了一会儿。

伊万说：“好吧，拜托了，就再多告诉我一点吧。他，呃……他，他喜欢什么？”

三个月前的一个下午，作家经纪人斯捷潘·布拉金斯基把自己所负责的作者伊利亚·布拉金斯基新出版作品的样书倒扣在了家里的餐桌上，而他的弟弟伊万到厨房给自己泡茶时便正巧看到了封底上伊利亚的照片。

伊万一直知道他哥哥签约的一名作者巧合地与他们兄弟俩同姓，但在此之前他一直没有对伊利亚·布拉金斯基产生过多兴趣。然而看到那张小小照片时，他却立刻被伊利亚赤红的眼睛吸引了。照片的尺寸和清晰度无法阻止他感到自己看到了火，又像是星星灼灼闪烁；伊万作为一名艺术学院在读生相当善于观察，可他从来没见过这样一双眼睛。

等到了傍晚，斯捷潘回到家中，就见自己的弟弟坐在餐桌边上抱着样书埋头阅读，他走进餐厅的脚步声都没能让伊万动弹一下。

斯捷潘说：“万尼亚，晚餐呢？”

伊万一个激灵险些从椅子上掉下去。他惊叫了一声，手里捧着刚才被自己用力扯到的书仔细查看，那神态宛如抱着一个婴儿；发觉书籍并未因他的动作受到任何永久损害后，他舒了一口气，然后才转向斯捷潘。

“什么晚餐？”

斯捷潘抬起眉毛：“今天难道不是你负责做晚餐吗？”

他盯着伊万，伊万盯着自己还抓在手中的书。

那天晚上他们订了外卖。

餐桌邂逅发生不到二十四小时，伊万便洗劫了斯捷潘的书房，将哥哥书柜里所有封面上写着伊利亚·布拉金斯基名字的书都搬进了自己的房间。

他在房间里读伊利亚的书，也在每日前往学院上课的地铁上读。有一个周一，伊万挂着极为浓重的黑眼圈，眼睛半睁着从楼梯上下来吃早餐，衬衫扣子系错露出大片胸膛不说，还径直撞上了餐厅的门框。

斯捷潘按着他坐到椅子上，撩开伊万的刘海，见磕碰的部位泛着红，忍不住“嘶”了一声：“你今天怎么回事？梦游呢？”

“速写作业，”伊万有气无力地说，“熬夜画今天要交的速写作业，一直画到三点……四十多。”

“你就不能早点开始做吗？”

伊万用湿润的眼眸望向他：“我没法放下《看不见的墙》嘛。”

斯捷潘翻了个白眼。当然，那也是伊利亚·布拉金斯基写的一本小说。

伊万对伊利亚的作品陷入了狂热的痴迷。伊利亚·布拉金斯基主要写作历史小说，并且对苏联时期的俄罗斯情有独钟。他相当高产，基本每年能出版一本新书，而且写作质量极高——伊万特意搜索了一番，它们在每年的新书畅销榜上稳居一席之地，而且他在伊利亚每一本书的封底甚至扉页前都看到了来自各路文学杂志、评论家和其他作家的赞美。

伊万不像他哥哥斯捷潘那样熟悉这些文学界的名字，作为一个艺术生，他对艺术的评价也不全然依赖于权威。但他确实知道，自己曾因过于心痛伊利亚笔下某位人物的经历不得不在地铁里合上书按着胸口顺气，险些因此被同轿厢的乘客以为突发了疾病，引起了一场尴尬的误会。他知道自己曾经在深夜合上伊利亚的书，躺在床上将书紧紧抱在胸前，盯着天花板任由翻腾的情感吞没自己。他知道当他阅读着伊利亚的文字，闭上眼睛便能看到栩栩如生的画面，使他指尖颤抖，想要将它们描绘出来。

在这种狂热情绪的间隙，伊万的确思考过一个现实问题，即他在伊利亚的小说中花费的时间与精力是否会影响到自己的学业。但是当他坐在画布前，心脏砰砰跳地等待教授对自己作品的评价时——

“你的表达方式开阔了很多，”她点着头说，“我能感受到一些非常厚重的感情。你做得很好，伊万。”

浸泡于伊利亚·布拉金斯基的小说给他带来的情感体验中已经无法满足伊万了。尽管“作者已死”的论调风行多年，尽管他自己的哥哥都曾说过不止一次过于接近作者可能导致读者对一本书印象破灭，伊万仍旧对伊利亚本人产生了强烈的好奇心。

说到底，他就是被样书封底上伊利亚的照片吸引，才开始阅读这位小说家的作品的。

他关注了伊利亚的推特和Instagram，像个跟踪狂一样阅读伊利亚发过的每一条推，每一张照片，一路追溯到他入驻这两个平台的第一天。伊利亚会为他的书发推广帖，但也会发老照片和历史材料，大部分是关于苏联的。伊万还看到了他发的某个历史档案馆外部照片，以及堆满桌面的纸张资料和笔记。

“正在写一本新书，”伊利亚写道，“于是，门外汉的历史研究又开始了。”

伊万大受震动。他将那张照片放大，再放大，直到没法继续放大，眯着眼辨认着伊利亚笔记纸上的字迹。虽然那些字母很是模糊，他仍旧能看出它们刚劲有力，并认定笔迹如此刚劲有力的伊利亚也一定是个有钢铁般精神的男人。

唯有一项需求是伊万无法通过伊利亚本人的社交帐号满足的：伊利亚的照片。伊万所见过的书本封底上的伊利亚从来只显示肩膀以上，伊利亚的社交帐号头像也是如此。他希望能在脑海中构建出一个完整的伊利亚的形象，然而这位作家在社交平台上发过的自己的照片少得可怜。伊万仔细数过，甚至不到五次，其中一张竟然有他哥斯捷潘出镜，配文是“显然我的经纪人一如既往地在搜寻我稿子中的错字上获得了很多乐趣——而他甚至不是个编辑。”

除此以外还有一张照片，让伊万险些从床上弹起来：那是伊利亚与雕塑家弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦的合照。

伊万相当推崇波诺弗瓦的雕塑作品。他深吸一口气，手握十字架似的握着手机将其贴在胸前，注视着天花板：他喜欢的作家当然与最优秀的艺术家们有往来，这难道不是理所应当的吗？

后来伊万又冲去了斯捷潘的帐号，找到了伊利亚在几次新书分享会上的照片，还在推特、Instagram甚至谷歌上搜索伊利亚·布拉金斯基的名字，找到了几张他和读者的合影。这些照片中的伊利亚总戴着一副黑框眼镜，系着条与他眼睛颜色相得益彰的红色围巾——还有一双长得令人发指的腿。

出乎伊万意料之外的是，他还在一位年轻的畅销书作者阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯的Instagram上看到了伊利亚。琼斯发了一张自拍，在他身后的桌子上摆着两瓶伏特加，而桌边伊利亚举着一只玻璃杯喝着酒。琼斯说：“今天和@IllyaBraginski 碰面，他对‘娱乐’的定义居然是用伏特加把自己灌醉！永远不要相信一个俄罗斯人说的‘这酒不烈’！”

伊利亚在评论区回复：“是你太弱了。”

伊万陷入了纠结中。一方面，他认为会像一般人类一样喝酒喝到醉的伊利亚非常可爱，另一方面，他又不满于伊利亚对琼斯表现出的熟稔态度：他不是没听说过琼斯的名字，据斯捷潘所说，此人是他的一位同行手下的作者，大学在读期间就出版了自己的第一部冒险小说，从此在冒险和科幻题材如鱼得水。凭什么这种没文化的畅销作者还能跟伊利亚往来？

然后伊万意识到，他刚刚在心里用了“可爱”这个词形容伊利亚。

“糟了。”他自言自语道。

当伊万第十六次观看伊利亚·布拉金斯基的一条采访视频，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着伊利亚——那可是活生生的、会动的伊利亚——沉浸在小说家略带凉意的沉稳嗓音中，他明白，自己是彻底完了。

他迷上了一个自己根本没见过面的人，还是个男人。他想要了解伊利亚，想要了解在无比严肃地对待作品、又像任何一个俄罗斯人那样好酒之外的伊利亚是什么样子，也想让伊利亚知道自己有多爱他书中波澜壮阔的历史画卷，和他在钢铁般冰冷的底色上所涂抹的温情。

于是伊万在一个寒风呼啸的周六下午走进了自家的厨房。正往茶杯里加糖的斯捷潘扬起眉毛瞅了他一眼，伊万走上前去，揪起他开衫毛衣的领子就将他一路拖行到了客厅，按着他的肩膀让斯捷潘坐在了沙发上。手里仍端着杯子的斯捷潘瞪着眼，注视着弟弟在对面的沙发上坐下，十指绞在一起，低头望向膝盖。

斯捷潘清了一下嗓子：“你，呃，你想干吗？”

听伊万讲述了他过去三个月的心路历程后，斯捷潘沉默了一会儿。“你把我拽到这里来就是为了说这个？！”他堪堪忍住了用茶泼弟弟一脸的冲动。

伊万说：“这是个严肃的话题！我——呃——”

“你说了这么多，根本上是想跟我出柜，还要告诉我你喜欢上了一个根本不认识你的人。”斯捷潘残酷地总结。

“我不是！我不是在出柜！”伊万反驳，“我都没见过伊利亚！我——”

斯捷潘抿了一口茶，欣赏着伊万因逐渐变红的脸，完全忽略了茶水糖分不足的缺憾。

“好吧，我可能是有点喜欢伊利亚。”伊万重重叹气。

斯捷潘猛咳起来，而伊万根本没注意到他的窘境；他的脸依旧泛着红，眼睛盯着自己的膝盖：“所以……你觉得伊利亚·布拉金斯基是个什么样的人呢？”

他当初怎么就签了伊利亚·布拉金斯基这个作者呢？斯捷潘陷入了深沉的思考。

他和伊利亚第一次见面，那个红眼睛的青年自行携稿上门并用那些稿纸袭击了他。为了出版伊利亚的处女作，他到处联系出版社，综合考虑报酬与出版社的名望找寻最优选，等到敲定合约的那一步，伊利亚竟然还埋怨斯捷潘抽成太多是在剥削他这个作者。伊利亚的写作速度不需要他和编辑操心，最初斯捷潘以为是自己捡到了宝，却不曾想他虽然不用催伊利亚，伊利亚却敢于以“还差三分之一就写完了”为理由催他赶快去联系出版社。

伊利亚在他的第二部小说出版后愈发嚣张。他为了拿到最可靠的历史资料逼迫斯捷潘东奔西跑给他联系档案馆、图书馆，最过分的一次还要求斯捷潘把他弄进冬宫博物馆的库房。

“你去那里要干什么？”斯捷潘质问他。

“我下一本书准备以二月革命为题，”伊利亚推了推眼镜，“别找借口，我知道你有门路。作为感谢，我会以你为原型塑造一个角色，写进这本书里。”

后来斯捷潘拿到他的稿子，忍不住问伊利亚到底哪个角色是自己。伊利亚眯着眼给了他一个不耐烦的眼神，伸手指了指纸页上的一个名字。

那是一个以悲惨死亡为结局的反派贵族。

“他还有暴力倾向，”斯捷潘警告伊万，“有一次聚会的时候和阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯互殴起来了。你知道琼斯吗？就是——”

“一个没文化的咋呼美国人，”伊万严肃点头，“打美国人怎么能算暴力倾向？”

“说的也是……不对，他还会揍路边发酒疯的醉汉！”

伊万说：“这说明他很有公德心！”

斯捷潘深深吸了一口气：“你有什么毛病？而且他生活习惯根本不正常，尤其是写作的时候，进了他家的门都找不到下脚的地方——门口堆满外卖盒子，地上全是书、本子、稿纸和其他乱七八糟的东西，最过分的一次我一次差点踩到一只钢盔——钢盔！”

“为了艺术废寝忘食，”伊万捂上胸口，“我太能理解了。而且这也挺可爱的……”

“可爱！”斯捷潘大惊失色，“你对可爱这个词有什么误解？我告诉你，别被他的描写功力骗了，他的服装搭配就是灾难！你可是个学艺术的，绝对受不了这个。如果不是我帮忙，他冬天就会穿得像头熊一样在街上晃悠！”

伊万沉默了。

伊万说：“你跟他这么亲近吗？居然还帮他挑衣服！”

斯捷潘震怒：“你怎么敢！需不需要我提醒你，伊万·彼得洛维奇，我是怎么辛勤工作为你赚取学费的？你就是这样报答长兄的吗！”

伊万歪了一下脑袋：“你以为我不知道爸妈留下的钱足够支撑咱俩不工作舒舒服服过一辈子，可你就是闲得无聊才非要出去工作的吗？”

斯捷潘扭身就走：“那好吧，你就用一张支票拍到他脸上看他愿不愿意跟你走吧。”

“你回来！”伊万扑了上去从背后用胳膊勒住了斯捷潘的脖子，“至少告诉我该怎么样才能引起他的注意啊！”

伊万抱着平板，手里捏着数位笔，盯着屏幕上空白的画布，久久无法下笔。

而且他的心跳莫名很快。

他坚决拒绝了斯捷潘提出的直接安排他和伊利亚见面的建议。他不想作为“经纪人的弟弟”被伊利亚认识，他希望能靠自己去接近伊利亚。他奢望着那双火一样的红眼睛看着他，就只是看到他。

“你到底是有什么毛病？”斯捷潘翻了个白眼，“那就只有一个办法了。反正你是学艺术的，给他画图吧。”

伊万立刻反应了过来：“你是说给他的小说配图？可是，可是——”

“有什么可是的，作者都吃这一套。你不信我？”

而当伊万如今坐在书桌前，面对着空白的画布，他不得不承认比起信不信他哥，以他自己的能力究竟能不能画出伊利亚书中描绘的画面，才是这一作战计划中最大的障碍。

他放下数位笔，拿起书桌另一侧摆放的《看不见的墙》，翻到他想还原的临近结尾的某个片段，重新读了一遍。

又读了一遍。

又读了一遍。

他放下书，闭上眼睛想象着。

他拿起数位笔。

只是先画一张图，又不是画完了就要给伊利亚看！伊万鼓励自己。阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯还敢写书呢！

这么一想，伊万顿时充满了勇气。

持续不停地敲了三个小时键盘后，伊利亚·布拉金斯基摘掉眼镜，从书桌前站起身，迈着发麻的双腿走出书房。午后的柔和阳光从客厅的窗户透进来，于地板上——以及地板上散落的书本上——洒下明亮的方格。

伊利亚捏了捏自己的鼻梁。他对自己正写作的小说中一位配角的人物弧光不甚满意，然而暂时却想不出究竟是哪里不对。或许他该换换脑子……

他登入了Instagram，一边浏览一边在客厅中踱步，活动着双腿。他关注的俄罗斯摄影师们贴出了莫斯科初雪的照片，基尔伯特·贝什米特又在晒弟弟，而阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯又在晒他的一日三餐。在他的动态栏中，阿尔弗雷德还在一条评论中提到了他：

**为什么我就得不到这种东西？@IlyaBraginski**

伊利亚扬起眉毛。他从这短短的评论中读出了琼斯艳羡与嫉妒的心情，而能让琼斯产生这种心情的东西他自然非常有兴趣。

他点进了那个帖子。

他停住了脚步。

一分钟后伊利亚锁上手机屏幕，握着手机深呼吸。

点开帖子的瞬间他几乎以为有人钻进了自己的脑子，从中揪出这么一幅图景来贴到网上。他构思自己的处女作《看不见的墙》的结尾时，想象的正是这样的画面——不，伊利亚提醒自己，或许他原本构想的画面与这幅图并不完全一致，但在他看到这幅图画时它也便成了他心中那个场景应有的样子。

恍惚间，在键盘上敲打下那个场景的记忆淹没了他：窄小的公寓房间，昏黄的台灯照在落了灰的电脑屏幕上，便宜咖啡的气味从手边的马克杯里飘出来。

而即使不考虑这幅画的特殊意义——伊利亚承认他自己很难客观——那也是一幅美而恢弘的画。

他再次拿起手机，图片说明写得明明白白：“灵感来源于《看不见的墙》。”

伊利亚心跳快了一拍：这个画师为他的书画了这幅画？

他点进发帖人的主页。画师的ID是“紫色向日葵”，头像也是一枝紫色的向日葵。“紫色向日葵”有三百多个粉丝，正在关注的帐号却只有个位数，个人简介是这么一句话：“只是在试图画画。”

TA目前只发过两个帖子，第一条是发表于大约十天前的《看不见墙》的插画，而第二条让伊利亚再次扬起眉毛：那依旧是一幅画，文字说明其灵感来源是他的第二本书《铜塑般的人们》。这幅画描绘的是小说开头的某个场景，画面中的色彩几乎让他有些心悸。

伊利亚没想到有人竟然会给自己的小说画图，还这么还原他原本想象的画面；如果他是阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯也一定会嫉妒。

他犹豫了一下，点进“紫色向日葵”的关注列表。他看到了几个艺术博物馆和艺术家的官方帐号，并没有看到自己的名字。

伊利亚最终将“紫色向日葵”的两幅画截屏保存，走回书房，再度开始写作。

斯捷潘·布拉金斯基于凌晨两点醒来。他迷迷糊糊地准备再度入睡，却听到楼下传来窸窸窣窣的响动。

他伸出胳膊朝床头柜的方向挥了两把，摸到闹钟，眯着眼辨认数字：02：13 AM。家里进贼了？为什么警报器没有报警？

斯捷潘在床上躺了两秒，认命地爬了起来。走出卧室时他随手拎起走廊里某只花瓶中插着的高尔夫球棍（伊万坚称这种做法是“对现代艺术的一种尝试”），向楼梯进发。他能看到一楼的灯光——这真的是贼吗？

斯捷潘走下楼梯，看到了那个在酒柜前仰脖灌伏特加的背影。

他握着高尔夫球棍的手用力，放松，用力，放松。

“你干吗呢？！”

伊万“噗”的喷出来一大口伏特加，通通溅在了酒柜的玻璃门上，接着猛咳起来。他捂着胸口转过身，因为被酒液呛住满眼泪花：“你吓死我了！”

“你还好意思说？”斯捷潘用高尔夫球棍杵着地面，“你大半夜的不睡觉下来偷偷喝酒？”

伊万用手背抹掉了下巴上的酒：“不喝我睡不着。”

斯捷潘仔细观察了一番自己的弟弟，发现他的黑眼圈煞是浓重。“到底怎么回事？”

“我得画画，”伊万忧伤地看着手中的酒瓶，“我刚画完作品集需要的一幅画，就来不及给伊利亚画了。可是我得画……我知道不该再熬夜，但是不画我就紧张得睡不着。”

斯捷潘仰头捂住了眼睛：“这有什么好紧张的？他又不会因为你不画上门来揍你！”

“你不懂！”伊万说，“阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯在我的一幅画下面圈了他！他可能真的看到了我的画！”

斯捷潘眨了眨眼睛试图搞清这件事的逻辑。“这不是好事吗？”

“但是万一他不喜欢怎么办，”伊万绝望地将酒瓶抱在胸前，“其实我不知道他看没看到，可是如果他看到了，我必须再画几张更好的……我专门注册了一个新号就是为了不让他看到我以前画的烂东西，可是新号还没发几张好图就被该死的琼斯发现了！早知道我应该多攒几张满意的再发出去！”

斯捷潘瞪着自己弟弟。

“你没救了。”他总结道。

伊利亚发现自己每次打开手机相册的时候都忍不住盯着“紫色向日葵”画的两张图看，而距离他第一次发现这两张图已经过去了四天。

他还在写作，一刻不停地写，哪怕某个角色的人物弧光还模糊不清，哪怕他知道事后他会删掉大部分自己敲出的单词。这个过程中或许他错过了几次饭点：前天下午两点钟他的经纪人斯捷潘打电话过来问他小说的进展，以及到底他有没有好好吃饭，直到那时候伊利亚才意识到自己完全把午餐遗忘了。

“你们这些人都是怎么回事？”斯捷潘怒斥，“都以为自己是超人吗？”

他给伊利亚订了一套上门送餐服务。

于是现在，伊利亚·布拉金斯基面前摆着他的午餐，食不知味地咀嚼着，看着手机上的两张图。虽然他想借机揣摩下一个场景中的景物该怎么写，大脑却一片空白。

或许现在他应该干的别的。

伊利亚登入Instagram，在搜索栏中键入“紫色向日葵”这个ID。

他差点被土豆噎死。

“紫色向日葵”发了一张新图，就在三小时前。即使是抚着胸口顺气也不妨碍伊利亚认出了那个场景——依旧来自他自己的书，《铜塑般的人们》的一个剧情小高潮，依旧充满张力且无比还原伊利亚脑中的画面。

这幅图收到了比前两张更多的评论。伊利亚翻阅着，多数是赞美，但他也看到了一条质疑：“这和我阅读的时候想的不一样。阿列克谢在这场景里难道不该更伤心些？”

那条质疑评论下还有人赞成：“我也这么想。这幅画里他看起来只是有点困惑。”

伊利亚眯起了眼睛，狠狠将叉子戳进盘中无辜的土豆块里。他这个原作者都对这幅图十分满意，这两个人是在说什么？他高度怀疑这两个人本身也没读懂他的书。

他点上评论键，注视着闪动的光标，手指又顿住了。

也许“紫色向日葵”并不想看到小说原作者的评论，毕竟TA都没有关注伊利亚。也许TA只是喜欢伊利亚的书而对伊利亚本人的想法没有兴趣。也许TA信奉作者应该离作品远一点，不要独占作品的解释权……

但是，伊利亚同样认为让质疑“紫色向日葵”的评论影响到画师的心情也并不公平。

伊利亚开始缓缓打字。他写小说时可能都不会这么小心斟酌。

从学院画室归来的伊万·布拉金斯基缓缓放下手机，捂上胸口，深深吸了一口气，重重呼出来。

伊利亚给他留了一条评论。

伊利亚给他留了一条评论！

“很美的画。就像我想象的那样。”

伊利亚看到了他的画，而且没有觉得他画得糟糕——不仅如此他还夸了他的画！

但是为什么伊利亚没有点红心？是他觉得伊万的画还不够格，还是他觉得评论就足够表达他的看法，还是他干脆忘了？

只有一个办法。

伊万把手机拨到一边，抓起数位笔和平板打开了绘图软件。他刚在画室修改完一幅油画，手腕隐隐发酸，但此时伊万已经顾不得了：他为伊利亚画图的心情根本无法抑制！

斯捷潘·布拉金斯基在Instagram上收到了来自伊利亚的一条私信。伊利亚给他转发了一个帖子，而斯捷潘第一眼注意到的便是发帖人的ID。

紫色向日葵。

如果他弟弟没有对他撒谎，这就是伊万专门为发他给伊利亚的小说画的插画注册的帐号——斯捷潘当时问这个问题只是出于好奇，但伊万随之就警告他绝不许告诉伊利亚，因为“那样就成了作弊”。

而斯捷潘看到帖子中的图时，心中升起了不祥的预感。

雪地中，一个男人侧身倒卧，一只手掌抓着胸前的衣物，身下的鲜血染红了白雪。他口鼻出血，两眼无神，空虚地望向观者。

斯捷潘闭了一会儿眼睛。

他点进帖子，看到了完整的配文：“《埋葬于火》，萨穆伊尔·杜尔诺沃的死亡场景。”

斯捷潘当然没忘记，这就是伊利亚“以他为原型”塑造的那个反派角色。

“恭喜你，”他咬牙切齿地给伊万发短信，“你心爱的小说家给我转发了你的画。”

“是萨穆伊尔死了的那张吗？”伊万很快回复，“上次你说他以你为原型塑造了一个反派贵族，我猜肯定是萨穆伊尔。我就知道他会喜欢那个场景的！”

斯捷潘把手机倒转拍在了桌子上。他决定了，虽然伊万和伊利亚成功在一起使伊利亚也成为他“弟弟”的未来充满诱惑性，他也绝不会帮这两个混蛋认识对方。绝不！

然而，世界上的很多事，并不以斯捷潘·布拉金斯基的意志为基准运作。

伊万就读的艺术学院学期末临近的一个下午，斯捷潘回到家中，就看见他弟弟举着一只铜杯子在各个房间里转悠，宛如一只误食了致幻蘑菇的天鹅，眼睛里闪烁着奇异的光芒，时不时抿一口铜杯子里的液体。

“你怎么了？”他惊疑地问道。

“伊利亚在Instagram上关注我了，”伊万以梦幻的语调说，“我必须喝一杯。啊，他关注我了！——你也要来点莫斯科骡子吗？”

而伊利亚，他给斯捷潘发了这样一条短信：“你认为我的小说适合搭配插图出版吗？”

斯捷潘思考了一番，回复道：“取决于插图的质量和数量。为什么这么问？”

伊利亚没有回答他的问题，但斯捷潘也不需要他回答。他不禁在心中赞叹起自己的弟弟来了——伊利亚以前可从未考虑过让人为自己的书配图。

不过他是不会告诉伊万的。

“紫色向日葵”保持着每周更新一次的速度。伊利亚感到自己几乎形成了条件反射，每天早上睁开眼的第一件事便是抓过床头柜上的手机，登入Instagram查看TA有没有发新图。伊利亚给“紫色向日葵”留下的第一条评论得到了对方回应的一句“谢谢您的肯定，先生”，他不能确定这句话背后是什么样的情感态度——用阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯的话来说，伊利亚·布拉金斯基全部的共情能力都用在写小说和嘲讽他这两件事上了。

所以他只好借猛击红心来表达自己的心情。

十二月的一个周日上午，伊利亚刷新着Instagram，没有看到“紫色向日葵”的更新。

这一周TA还没发过任何东西。

伊利亚放下手机，继续开始写作。

第三次把代表颜色的单词打成“紫色”后，伊利亚摘下眼镜，呼出一口气。

他呆坐了一会儿。

他给自己的经纪人发了一条短信：“如果有一个画师，每周都给你的小说画一张图，但是突然有一周没再发新图，你觉得这是怎么回事？TA（they）厌倦了你的小说？还是画得太累，想要休息一段时间？”

斯捷潘回复道：“没准TA就是忘了。”

发出这条信息后，斯捷潘走出自己的房间，拍打着伊万的房门：“万尼亚，你还不起来？都快中午了。”

“都放假了，”伊万嘟囔道，“你也知道昨天他们灌了我多少酒……”

“伊利亚刚才问我为什么你这周还没发新图。”

伊万立刻掀开了被子：“该死的，我马上画！”

伊利亚发觉自己总是翻来覆去地阅读“紫色向日葵”回复自己评论的每一条留言。TA的回复一般都很短，可是伊利亚却试图解读每一个单词背后的感情色彩。这不是他擅长的事——写作的能力与阅读的能力有时不成正比，这在伊利亚·布拉金斯基身上体现得尤为明显。

他的手机相册里堆满了“紫色向日葵”的画，都是截屏。伊利亚并没有用任何第三方应用保存那些图，他认为即使它们的灵感来源是他的小说，那也是“紫色向日葵”的劳动成果，而既然“紫色向日葵”发表在这样一个无法直接保存图像的平台，伊利亚自然要尊重TA的意愿。

伊利亚时而感到全身涌动着暖流，因为这世上竟然有这么一个人，为了他写出的故事如此用心地创作出这么美丽的东西。他注视着那些画——那些暗暗涌动挣扎的色彩与线条——甚而感到自己触摸到了“紫色向日葵”的灵魂。

他对“紫色向日葵”本人产生了好奇。

伊利亚再次给斯捷潘发了一条短信：“你还记得我之前问过你，我的小说适合搭配插图出版吗？”

“怎么了？”斯捷潘回复。

“你当时说这取决于插图质量和数量。”

“当然我还得和出版社谈谈，”斯捷潘强调，“不过应该不会太难。”

“最好如此。我现在有一个人选，你可以去联系一下TA（them）。”

牵扯到商业上的合作还是让斯捷潘去操心吧，伊利亚想。而且，他莫名不是特别好意思自己去私信“紫色向日葵”。

“你在逗我。”伊万说。

“逗你对我有什么好处？”斯捷潘耸了下肩膀，“你要看短信记录吗？”

伊万双手捂住了嘴。他仍坐在自己的书桌前，桌上的平板屏幕上显示着一张线稿。“他真的想让我给他插画？”

“我需要和出版社谈一下，但以你的水平我不认为会有什么问题。何况那是伊利亚自己提出来的。”

伊万保持着捂嘴的姿势深呼吸了几下：“我该怎么办？”

斯捷潘挑起眉毛：“什么怎么办？这么好的机会你不要？”

“我当然要，”伊万放下了手，“但，这意思是我能和他见面了吗？”

“我可以跟他说你答应商业合作的条件就是你俩要先见一面。”斯捷潘低头在手机上打起字来。

“不行！”伊万猛地站起身扑向他，“那样听起来也太奇怪了！”

斯捷潘高举起手机不让他碰到：“奇怪什么？我已经发出去了。就感谢我给你俩创造这个机会吧，你要是没把他拐回来别怪我断了你的画材费！”

“我该穿什么？”伊万面对着自己的衣柜，目光狂乱地四下打量，“他喜欢正式一点的还是休闲一点的？太休闲了会不会显得不尊重？”

斯捷潘靠在墙上抱着手臂翻了个白眼：“相信我，衣着是你最后需要担心的东西。他对衣服可是一点都不讲究。嗯，”他思考了两秒，“当然，比美国人还是好上一点。”

“谁都比美国人好上一点！”伊万将三件衬衫、四条裤子从衣柜里取出来丢在床铺上，“我到底该怎么办？！”

“你不如给他带份称心的礼物。”斯捷潘睿智地指出。

于是，在那个命运的冬日上午，伊万·布拉金斯基坐在他哥的车里，手里抱着一个帆布袋，死死盯着不远处他即将和伊利亚·布拉金斯基见面的咖啡馆。

“你最好快点去，”斯捷潘提醒他，“马上就到你们约好的时间了。”

“我知道，”伊万绷着嗓子说，“我就是……紧张。”

“别怕，”斯捷潘揉了揉他的头发，“他要是敢骂你，我就把他空投到西伯利亚去写稿子。”

“别弄我头发，”伊万避开了他的手，“呃……我出门前是不是该修一下眉毛的？”

“你自我意识也太过剩了，”斯捷潘说，“好好想想吧。如果他真的能被你的‘外表’迷住，你不觉得他早就该成为这个家的一员了？毕竟咱们两个确实长得很像。”

伊万缓缓转头，死死盯住斯捷潘：“所以你就是对他有想法！”

“我开个玩笑——你敢——”斯捷潘侧头避开伊万扔向他的一只手套，“你个没良心的兔崽子！信不信我把车开走让你只能坐地铁回去！”

“那我就求伊利亚带我回他家！”

布拉金斯基两兄弟对视了一会儿。

斯捷潘没忍住笑了：“放轻松，我等着你给我带个新‘弟弟’回来。”

而在伊万走下车的那一刻，斯捷潘才想起自己忘了提醒他，伊利亚并不知道“紫色向日葵”的性别，并且一直在用无性别代词指代他。

伊利亚低头看了一眼手表，他按照自己一贯的习惯提前到达了咖啡馆，而现在距离斯捷潘安排的他与“紫色向日葵”见面的时间已经过了两分钟。

他问过斯捷潘关于“紫色向日葵”的信息，然而一无所获，直到现在他连对方的性别都不知道。伊利亚拆开糖包倒进茶杯里，捏起勺子搅动起来。这从某种意义上来说就好像见网友，而伊利亚在这方面毫无经验，而且严格而言他和“紫色向日葵”的交流甚至仅限于Instagram评论区。

伊利亚将半片柠檬丢进红茶。他不知道“紫色向日葵”会不会答应自己的要求，但至少，他愿意向这位画手当面表示感谢。

这时伊利亚才想起，他连个礼物都没准备。一般这种人情往来的礼节斯捷潘会提醒他的……

“您好，”一个柔和的嗓音轻声说，“请问您是伊利亚·布拉金斯基先生吗？”

伊利亚抬起眼，便看到一个穿着米色大衣、下巴被围巾挡住了的青年站在自己的小桌旁。

而他立刻就明白了，这就是那个昵称是“紫色向日葵”的画师——

这位青年有一双静谧而略带忧郁，仿若蒙着雾气似的紫色眼睛。

那双漂亮的眼睛眨动了一下，紫色的迷雾泛起波纹，伊利亚才发觉自己恍了神。他赶紧站起身，伸手与对方握手：“是我。你就是——”

他突然意识到，眼前这位青年的面容有那么一点眼熟。

“伊万，”青年握着他的那只手有点凉，似乎也有点粗糙，“我叫伊万·布拉金斯基。”

“对，我是斯捷潘的弟弟，”伊万低着头小声说。他的大衣搭在椅背上，围巾却没摘下来，就好像那是他的安全毯似的。“抱歉，从来没有说过。”

“他一直都知道那是你？”伊利亚说，端着茶杯观察着对面的青年。虽然伊万和斯捷潘长相颇为相似，给人的感觉却大不相同。或许是眉眼的原因，伊万看起来要内敛不少，几乎称得上柔和。“可爱”——他脑中莫名冒出这么个词来。

伊万小心翼翼地抬眼看向伊利亚，倒映着咖啡馆灯光的漂亮眼眸让伊利亚心跳漏了一拍。“对不起，我让他不要说的。我只是，不希望你因为我是他弟弟就觉得……我是说，我更希望你能看到，嗯，我的画，而不是看到你经纪人的弟弟。”

他真正想说的是“我希望你能看到我，而不是斯捷潘的弟弟”，但是又担心直接这么说出来会让伊利亚觉得他变态。

伊利亚微笑了一下：“我确实非常喜欢你的画，不然也不会提出让你来为配图了。”

“真的吗！”伊万的眼睛睁大了。“哇哦……哇哦，”他摩挲着围巾的一角，“你不知道听到这个我有多开心……我真的很喜欢你的书。”

“是吗？”伊利亚挑起眉毛，“那我真是很荣幸。你的画非常棒——和我写作时想象的画面非常相似，甚至可能更好。”

“怎么可能，”伊万脱口而出，“我还担心自己画不出你想要的效果呢！”

他们坐在桌子两头沉默了一会儿。伊利亚将自己的杯子放回茶托上：“你不打算喝你的茶？”

“啊……哦，”伊万像是刚想起来自己手边的那杯花茶。他端起杯子，送到嘴边小心地吹了吹才抿了一口。真是相当可爱，伊利亚忍不住想。

“你多大了？”他问伊万。

“二十一，”伊万说，“我还在艺术学院上学。”

“嗯，你还是个学生，”伊利亚的手指轻轻点着桌面，“如果要求你为一本书画插画，是不是压力太大了？”

“不会的，”伊万急切道，“我总能找到时间。对了，”他俯下身，从椅子边拎起一只帆布袋，“我差点忘了！这是给你的。”

伊利亚注视着他从帆布袋中取出一个纸张抱着的扁平方形物体。伊万双手捧着该物体交到他手上，像个学生把作业交给老师一样。因为有围巾遮挡，他没有看到伊万的喉结上下滚动了一下。

伊利亚接过伊万的礼物，将上面覆盖的纸张掀开。他愣住了。

那是一幅小小的油画，但描绘的似乎并不是他任何一部小说中的场景。画面中的人物只有一个背影，鲜红的围巾在他——应该是他——身后飘动着，他似乎行走在雪原上，然而天空中又燃烧着烈火。

他抬起眼去看伊万，而伊万盯着桌面说：“这是……我读了你所有的书之后，我想能写出那种故事的作者，大概是这样……”他捂住了脸，“抱歉，我不知道怎么说，这连肖像都算不上，只是我……”

“谢谢你，”伊利亚轻声道，“我真的……非常感激，”他凝视着那幅画，只感到一股奇异的暖意蔓延至四肢百骸。“从来没人为我做过这种事。”

“如果你不介意我将来可以给你画一幅真正的肖像，”伊万十指交叠放在桌面上，依旧盯着自己的手说，“如果……你不介意。”

“我可能不是个特别好的表现对象，但是随你乐意，”伊利亚说，目光落在伊万的手背上，“你的手怎么回事？”

伊万眨了眨眼睛，看向自己的手：“哦，我画油画，有时候溶剂和颜料稍微有点伤手。而且最近我们又在室外画了……你知道，戴着手套感觉总是不太对。”

“你该更注意保护自己的手，”伊利亚抓起他的右手，皱着眉注视着手背上一小块粗糙的皮肤，又将伊万的手翻过来，看到手心上的脱皮后眉头皱得更紧。“你们不是都说手是艺术家的生命？至少也该涂点护手霜。斯捷潘不管你吗？”

伊万整个身躯都绷紧了，一句话都说不出来。他脸颊的温度急速升高，心跳加速——就好像伊利亚手心的热度从他们皮肤相接的地方一路传导到他的脸颊和胸腔。他的沉默似乎让伊利亚意识到了什么，小说作家眨了眨眼，咳嗽了一声，松开了伊万的手。“抱歉。”

伊万注意到伊利亚的苍白的脸颊上似乎也泛起一点红晕。他的心跳更快了。

“他给了我他的电话号码。”伊万说。

“什么？”斯捷潘看着后视镜打下了转向灯，“电话号码？你要想要直接管我要不就得了。”

“那不一样，”伊万盯着自己的手机通讯录，“这是他主动给我的。”

“你没药救了。”红灯变绿，斯捷潘一脚油门猛踩了下去。

然而伊万一天比一天变得更“没药救”。每当斯捷潘看到自己弟弟抱着手机低头打字，脸上或是挂着做梦似的微笑或是挂着羞涩的红晕，他便知道，伊万是在和伊利亚互发短信了。

有时伊万举着手机拇指悬空，半天也不打字，最过分的一次居然还问斯捷潘：“你说他这条信息是什么意思？我怎么回比较好？”

斯捷潘说：“关我什么事。”

然后他给伊利亚发了条短信：“别和万尼亚聊天了，专心写书！”

于是在两分钟后，他满意地看见伊万像被抛弃的小猫一样垂着肩来到厨房，给自己倒了一杯茶，加了满满的果酱进去。“伊廖沙说他要工作了，不能继续和我聊了，”他说，“他是不是嫌弃我打扰他？”

“你们到底有什么要聊的？”斯捷潘忍不住问。

“哦，他的书，我的画，我在学校的经历，”伊万搅着茶水说，“还有你。”

“我？”

“是啊，我们对你的怨愤都可深重了。你可真是拉近了我们俩心的距离。”

“兔崽子！！！”

但即使如此，斯捷潘·布拉金斯基在伊万低落地提出“虽然如此，我们除了第一次见面甚至没有约会过”的时候，还是生出了属于兄长的恻隐之心。

因为他确实很期盼自己手下最嚣张的作者不得不管自己叫哥的未来。

“你可以邀请他圣诞节来家里过夜，”斯捷潘说，“毕竟他也没别的事。以前圣诞节他都是一个人裹着被子写稿子。”

“而你就放任他这么做？”伊万倒抽一口冷气，“你简直是冷酷无情！”

接下来，伊万举着手机在客厅和厨房来回踱步，十分钟过去了，他还是没能把一条短信发出去。直到斯捷潘威胁要直接给伊利亚发短信告诉他“我弟弟想请你来家里一起过圣诞节”，他才终于忍痛放弃了斟酌字眼，将那条邀约发了出去。

“他不答应怎么办？”伊万虚弱地问。

“他会的，”斯捷潘充满信心，“他前几天还刚告诉我，他一直理不清楚的一个人物弧光终于有了突破——显然他的解决办法就是给那角色增添一点同性浪漫。你已经胜利在望了，万涅奇卡！”

尽管家中经过了家政人员的打扫，伊万还是在平安夜早早醒来，神经质般地检查着家中的每个角落，尤其将自己的房间和准备给伊利亚住的客房仔细整理了一番。而当下午到来，门铃被按响时，他正准备冲去开门，却被斯捷潘拦住了。

“我刚才在你床头抽屉里放了安全套和润滑，”斯捷潘说，“你知道的，以防万一。”

伊万的脸迅速红透：“你在想什么！我才没想着那种事！”

“他可是要在这里过夜，不想这种事你想的是什么事？”斯捷潘微笑道。

“我，我想——我想牵他的手。”

斯捷潘瞪了他一会儿：“你到底多大了？”

门铃第二次响起来了。

事实证明，哥哥的话总是有几分道理的。

以他们三人的关系来说，伊万、伊利亚和斯捷潘度过了一个非常祥和的平安夜。而当就寝时间来临，斯捷潘十分贴心地早早回到自己的卧室、伊万领着伊利亚朝客房走，路过他自己的房间时——

“呃，那个……”或许是晚餐时分喝的酒给了他勇气，或许这是什么圣诞奇迹，伊万顿住了脚步。“这是，嗯，我的房间。你有没有兴趣进来，呃……看看？”

伊万的卧室房门掩上了，而他白天精心整理过的客房没能等来客人。

圣诞节的早晨，斯捷潘·布拉金斯基坐在餐室里读着新一期的《伦敦书评》，看到自己的弟弟和伊利亚·布拉金斯基前后脚从楼梯上走了下来。他眯起眼睛，发觉伊利亚走路的姿势不是很自然。

“万尼亚，”他平静地说，“你比较年轻，所以我得提醒你注意节制。如果他到时候没法按时交稿，我跟你没完。”

**END**

**彩蛋**

“你的担忧完全是多余的，”伊万在伊利亚的公寓给斯捷潘打电话，听起来精疲力竭。“你知道刚刚发生了什么吗？我们正在做那档子事，然后他突然说灵感来了，把我扒到一边就冲到电脑前开始打字，裤子都没穿——”

“你指望什么？”斯捷潘说，“是你自己非要和一个小说作者约会的。”


End file.
